


fly me to the moon (in other words i love you)

by rosypjs (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Not really though, Oneshot, bar au, but shh it’s not revealed til the end, canon markhyuck, idk how to tag, markhyuck, singer donghyuck, this is my first fic, very short, very wholesome and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosypjs
Summary: donghyuck invited mark to watch him preform at the neo culture bar. this wouldn’t be weird but this is the first time mark was asked to come and mark isn’t sure what to expect.





	fly me to the moon (in other words i love you)

mark didn’t know what to expect when he was asked to attend donghyuck’s performance at the neo culture bar. he knew donghyuck often did performances at the small bar next door as a source of quick cash to help pay rent, but on good nights he would come home with a mere $100. it wasn’t the fact that the bar was empty (the bar was actually quite popular), it was more so the fact that donghyuck didn’t have his lucky charm. mark of course foolishly fell for this trick and asked what donghyuck’s lucky charm was, earning back a cheesy “you” to which mark rolled his eyes at.

 

so, here mark was, sat inside the neo culture bar as he watched donghyuck fiddle with his microphone while he talked to his pianist (huang renjun) about the song they were going to play. mark felt a bit uncomfortable due to the fact that he was sat in a bar alone, sipping on a (fairly strong) drink that donghyuck ordered for him, saying it would be his favorite. 

 

although mark was uncomfortable he couldn’t contain his excitement. he had always wanted to see him preform but donghyuck urged him to not come every time. mark would usually come home from his college course around the same time donghyuck would be preparing to leave for his small show and everytime mark would ask if he could come, which would result in donghyuck shaking his head furiously, “no! you don’t have to! you have so much work to do, plus i’m not that good!” 

 

mark of course knew that was a lie. he would hear donghyuck singing everyday from doing his normal activities and he always sounded beautiful. this, of course, lead to mark being extremely confused when donghyuck finally asked him to come, but mark wouldn’t complain about his given opportunity.

 

mark finally escaped his train of thought when donghyuck tapped on the mic to check if it was on, “hello neo culture bar!” donghyuck cheered, radiating his loud and happy energy throughout the bar, making mark smile as he cheered along with the crowd, “i know i tell you guys every time, but you better fucking tip! i have a rent to pay!”

 

the crowd laughed, including mark, causing donghyuck to fill with more confidence and pride, “also i’d like to include that i am only performing one song tonight,” the whole crowd booed, cutting donghyuck off, he laughed in return before speaking again, “i know, it’s devastating. but taeyong said they have a more important act, or something, coming up.”

 

“i did not!” taeyong called from the bar waving his hand in the air, “i said that these people booked a month ago and last time i checked you just stroll in here and play whenever.”

 

donghyuck scoffed, “whatever!” mark laughed along with the crowd as they watched the two bicker, “this song is actually dedicated to someone really important to me, who i kinda dragged here tonight. i’m going to be singing ‘fly me to the moon’ by frank sinatra.”

 

mark filled with joy and smiled widely when donghyuck looked down to him and winked. mark watched as donghyuck turned to renjun, telling him to start the song. donghyuck turned back around, looked one more time at mark, then looked among the crowd before starting the song.

 

“Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me.”

 

mark watched as donghyuck closed his eyes and made the stage his own, the whole crowd became completely and utterly amazed in his voice. mark always knew donghyuck was amazing, but donghyuck’s voice (somehow) sounded even better on the stage in front of all these people. mark would always be amazed by lee donghyuck.

 

“Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

 

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore”

 

donghyuck opened his eyes and looked at mark, his face filling with so much emotion that all mark could do was stare like a fool who was helplessly in love.

 

“In other words, please be true  
In other words,  
In other words,   
I, I love, I love you.”

 

mark looked at donghyuck in awe as he watched him close his eyes as he held out the final note. the whole performance was extremely emotional. donghyuck had sung with so many feelings that mark could only sit and stare blankly as he saw how beautiful and amazing donghyuck was. 

 

donghyuck finally opened his eyes causing the whole bar to cheer loudly, including mark who stood up and clapped as loud as he could. donghyuck, of course, noticed and turned a bright red. donghyuck waved to the crowd and said a couple things to renjun before he ran down the stairs off the stage and headed towards mark who was watching donghyuck with a huge, goofy smile.

 

“so, how’d you like it?” donghyuck asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

 

“donghyuck, i loved it,” mark responded as he pulled donghyuck into a tight hug, “i love you.”

 

donghyuck smiled and responded with a quick “i know” before colliding their lips causing mark to pull donghyuck closer. donghyuck reached his hands up to mark’s hair, not letting mark breathe. mark smiled into the kiss before he pulled back and stared at donghyuck.

 

“gosh,” mark said with a goofy grin, “you look so beautiful.” donghyuck laughed, his face flushing a bit.

 

“i don’t know if i can say the same about you,” donghyuck teased as he pulled at mark’s hair, that he had previously messed up, causing the elder to roll his eyes. mark sat back down on the chair and pulled donghyuck into his lap to watch the next act, however donghyuck had something else in mind. he quickly turned around until he was straddling mark.

 

“donghyuck, we’re in public!” mark groaned, blushing profusely. donghyuck laughed before tugging on mark’s ear and went for a quick kiss on the cheek. donghyuck was about to reconnect their lips but was interrupted by taeyong.

 

“donghyuck, you know i love you, but you can make out with your boyfriend at home.”

 

“that’s not as fun!” donghyuck teased with a pout, causing taeyong to swear at donghyuck under his breath.

 

“you know he’s right,” mark agreed as he picked donghyuck up off of his lap, putting him down next to the stool they were sitting on. donghyuck quickly sat on the floor, pouting even more causing mark to groan loudly, “don’t do this, hyuck! we live right next door!”

 

“you have to give me a piggyback ride home,” donghyuck demanded, trying his hardest to not crack a smile.

 

“fine, just let us go home.”

 

“markie! fly me to the moon!” donghyuck sang as mark picked him up off the floor and heaved him onto his back. mark and donghyuck made their way home as donghyuck, who was hanging off of mark’s back, left many wet, slimy kisses all over mark’s cheeks and neck.

 

-

 

“how much did you make?”

 

“somehow i made $20 less than usual.”

 

“how come?”

 

“i think i was too sappy,” donghyuck frowned.

 

“i think you were perfect,” mark replied as he gave donghyuck a quick kiss on the cheek, causing donghyuck to moan in disgust from the cheesy comment.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this was my first ever oneshot and i’m actually pretty proud of it!!  
> if you wanna hmu you can follow me on twitter @hyuckiIy :)))   
> feel free to give this any kudos or comments!! thanks for reading it! <3


End file.
